1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless access apparatus and method in a broadband wireless access (BWA) communication system, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for providing indoor local-area and outdoor wide-area wireless access.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless access communication system includes an access point (AP) in order to provide a wireless service. The access point wirelessly communicates with access terminals (ATs) so that access terminals located in a service coverage area of the access point can transmit and receive signals and connect to an external network.
Hereinafter, the configuration of a wireless fidelity (WiFi) system will be described with reference to FIG. 1 as an example of a wireless local area network (WLAN) system using an access point.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram schematically illustrating the configuration of a typical WiFi system.
A WiFi indoor network area 100, which is a WiFi area, includes an indoor network access terminal 115 and a WiFi access point 110. The WiFi access point 110 serves as a WLAN hub or bridge in the WiFi indoor network area 100. In addition, the WiFi access point 110 connected to an external network 120 operates as a WiFi bridge or router to connect the external network 120 and the WiFi indoor network area 100.
Generally, it is assumed that the WiFi access point 110 and the external network 120 are typically connected using a hard-wired connection. That is, there is a limitation in that the WiFi access point 110 providing only indoor local-area access wirelessly must be connected to a cable network providing outdoor wide-area access.
Recently, however, a broadband wireless access communication system, e.g., a Mobile Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) system, capable of providing outdoor wide-area access as well as indoor local-area access, has been proposed. The Mobile WiMAX system can provide very-high-speed internet access at a low price without regard to time and location. For example, the Mobile WiMAX system can provide a very-high-speed Internet service to a laptop, a personal digital assistant (PDA) and the like which is located in a subway train traveling underground at 60 Km/hr.
Therefore, the development of a new wireless access method capable of providing not only wireless access in an indoor local area but also connection to an outdoor external network is desired.